After being assembled, circuit boards need to be tested to ensure quality. Some tests are applied to a front surface of the circuit board while other tests need to make contact with other points located on a back surface of the motherboard. When being tested, the circuit board is usually brought into contact with a plurality of fittings (such as power source, hard disk drive or heat sink) to identify whether the circuit board works properly.